


Should I Follow Him?

by Gabby_doo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby_doo/pseuds/Gabby_doo
Summary: To follow or not to follow, that is the question.





	Should I Follow Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic that I'm not posting completely finished from the get-go. I'm going to try and consistently post new chapters every week but we'll see. All I know is that I love Sheith and have yet to write it as endgame and god damn it I need to write me some pure Sheith! So here we go!

******Shiro POV**  
He was beautiful. Hands down, drop dead gorgeous. Shiro's mind kept running in circles trying to figure out how someone so stunning could exist. Shaggy black hair adorned a porcelain face that had the most enticing pair of grey eyes with a hint of purple coloration. This beautiful man sat amoungst a group of other faces and stood out like the north star. He wasn't boisterous and loud or incoherently drunk, he just sat, quietly drinking his choice of alcohol, smiling and occasionally chiming into his friends conversation.  
"Earth to Shiro," Matt began to wave his hand frantically in front of Shiro's eyes to gain his attention. When Shiro looked down at Matt, Matt began to pat the space next to him. "Come down here and sit with me," Matt pleaded. Shiro was perched on top of the booth, leaning against the wall like a few other people in the club were since most of the booth's seats were sticky by now.  
"I'm good. I'd rather not ruin my nice pair of black shorts," Shiro answered turning his face back toward the booth to his right where the beauty sat. He tilted his head and sighed. "I very much like the view from here."  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Matt said in rapid succession as he clambered up from his place on the booth to sit next to Shiro and peer into the other booths. "Which one?" Matt asked.  
"The black haired boy in the booth next to us," Shiro responded. There was a decent size gap between their booth and the one where the beauty sat, so the beauty couldn't hear what thet were saying. Add on top how loud it was inside, Shiro wasn't worried that the beauty would find out he was admiring him.  
"Is he smooshed between a big guy in a yellow shirt and a lanky boy who is obviously drunk off his ass?" Matt asked pointing to the beauty.  
"Yeah," Shiro answered, still staring at the boy. Matt deflated and dramatically sunk back into the sticky booth groaning the whole time. Shiro took one last good look at the boy before decided to flop down next to Matt. "Don't worry, I won't leave you again," Shiro smiled and threw an arm around Matt to emphasize his point.  
"You're going to stop being a hoe boy for tonight?" Matt asked because he needed clarification. Shiro laughed.  
"Yes, I will not be a hoe boy tonight. This is going to be our last night to hang out and have fun for a long time. Senior year is going to kill us," Shiro laughed. Matt deflated more. He threw his hands on top of his face to cover his eyes.  
"Don't remind me," Matt whinned.  
"Would you rather me remind you about graduate school?" Shiro pondered out loud.  
"You mean death to my soul? I'd rather you didn't," Matt stood up, "I'm going to go take a few shots. Want to come with?" Shiro shook his head no and raised his cup.  
"Let me finish my rum and coke first," Shiro answered. Matt shrugged and went off toward the bar. Shiro placed himself back on top of the the booth to watch the black hair beauty a little longer.  
**Keith POV**  
"Who the f-fuck is that person u-up there lookin at us?" Lance asked incredulously as he sloppily slung an arm around Keith and pointed toward the strange man with white and black hair that appeared to be looking at them again. Keith sighed.  
"For the millionth time Lance, I don't know!" Keith closed his eyes and breathed out an annoyed huff.  
"C'mon buddy! Don't be mean to-to me," Lance whined while clinging to Keith. Keith couldn't stay mad and he smiled and turned to Hunk.  
"You getting this Hunk?" Keith asked. It was always nice to have blackmail on Lance.  
"Oh you bet I am," Hunk was already recording Lance hanging all over Keith.  
"So, are you still rivals with Keith, Lance?" Hunk asked. Lance looked at Hunk and squinted.  
"Keith? My main man Keith? Guy who craddled me in-in his arms in fou-rth grade after I ran into a-a tree during kickball and knocked my-myself out Keith?" Lance asked.  
"Yes. That Keith," Hunk snorted. Lance squinted harder.  
"No. H-e is my son. Mu-st protect even though he atta-ck," Lance leaned his head against Keith's neck. Keith chuckled and Hunk laughed.  
"He's speaking in memes now," Keith giggled out.  
"Hey, wh-what happened to tha-t weirdo who-who was lookin at us?" Lance asked. Keith and Hunk looked back to where the guy had been sitting and he now had his head against a wall, a hand placed over his heart, and another guy with short brown hair was poking and shaking him. Keith shrugged.  
"Beats me."  
**Shiro POV**  
"Matt... Matt... Matt," Shiro spoke wistfully. Mat was gently shaking him.  
"What Shiro? What's wrong with you?" Matt questioned, extremely confused. Shiro locked eyes with Matt for a moment.  
"He was laughing _and_ smiling. My heart... it can't take it," Shiro slowly leaned his head back against the wall while quietly gushing over how cute that black haired beauty is.  
"Has Shiro.exe stopped functioning?" Matt asked in a completely serious tone. Shiro nodded his head in the affirmative.  
"Shiro.exe needs to reboot," Shiro responded, still intoxicated by the beauty's cuteness.


End file.
